Always
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Kanes downward spiral continues, he thought nothing could pull him out of it, until he meets her, he falls in love hard but how can he love someone that doesn't exsist?
1. Things aren't as they seem

**Chapter 1 Things aren't as they seem**

"Good show Kane"

"Thanks," I muttered to Randy Orton as I hurried out of the building, another show down another night passed by like a train. I passed by more people I knew but no one said anything, no one ever did these days, I wasn't someone people wanted to know. I walked by myself to the hotel, a cold and empty room waiting for me on the other side. Being in the cool crisp air allowed me time to think, I didn't like thinking these days but sometimes I had no choice. Everything had started out great, like most things did and then like that it turned to shit and I found myself at the bottom of the barrel, well deeper than that, it felt like rock bottom, fifty feet of crap and then me. As my boots collided with the ground, my dark mind drifted to the ex-wife. She was once the love of my life until I found out it was all a lie. I only had one meaning to her, a nice comfortable lifestyle and while I worked to keep her in diamonds and jewels, she was fucking a no-body, _Why would I fuck a freak?_ She screamed at me when I found out, I had heard it many times before but it still cut deep to hear it from my own wife. I was happy to see the back of her but at the same time I realised that I would as always be alone and maybe she was right, maybe I was unloveable because I played a monster. I say play, because I was paid to be the monster in your nightmares but in reality I was just like anyother man, with the exception that I can admit that I'm lonely, lonely and as I was constantly reminded, old. Sighing I went inside the hotel and straight to my room, beautiful girls by the dozens passed me but not one of them would look at me, I may be famous but I still wasn't worth their time or even kindness. I pushed the door open and tried not to remind myself that once again I would be going to be alone, sex wasn't the only part of a woman I missed, I missed holding _her_ and just feeling _her_ small body next to mine. Shaking away the pathetic loneliness I took a quick shower and got into some kind of nightwear, an old t-shirt and boxers. Going over to my bag and to the small pocket, my eyes began to glaze over, I didn't want to do this again but it was the only way I would see _her,_ it was the only way I would be able to sleep without being haunted. I took out the syringe and loaded it up, I wasn't one to use drugs but since everything became a downward spiral, I discovered that I had finally quit caring. They swept my body like a loving warm virus, it hit the system instantly and suddenly I wasn't alone, I was with someone and they wanted to be with me. Everything began spinning and before I passed out, I saw her. Standing over me, her silver eyes laced with sadness that I was hurting myself again. I closed my eyes and let the dark spiral pull me towards hell, I think she called out to me stretching her hand out to me. I took it and the warmth spread throughout me again, I had her and she had me. I closed my eyes and let it all happen and like a passenger I could only observe. As the drugs worked and the hullicinations pulled at me from all angles I couldn't help my last thought, it was always the same and it was the one thing that would never change. _I wish I were dead_.


	2. Girl in my head

**Chapter 2 Girl in my head**

I only saw her when I was fucked outta my skull, she was always the same, I could remember her exact details, right down to the last detail, she seemed so real and yet I knew that she couldn't be. Before I passed out I would stare at her beauty and just wish someone like me could have her, beautiful wasn't a word good enough to describe her. She was tiny, in weight and height, my guess would be a mere five-three, not even sixty pounds. She always wore black pants with faint white pinstripes with a silver chain attached to her hip. Her pants hung over her black and white sneakers, making her look even more like a tom-boy. Her black zip up hoodie hung off her making her chest pop. that hood always on her head yet her silver ringlets poked out from the sides. It was her eyes I loved the most, soft silver yet peircing metallic grey, and everytime I looked at them, they were always sad, sad at what I was doing. She was the only one that seemed to care, her hand would touch mine and her warmth was incredible, it made me want to get straight just to see her properly but in the morning she would be gone and I would go back to self-destruction. I always pictured what it would be like to hold someone like her, her skin soft against mine as her eyes looked lovingly into mine. It was a pipe-dream, sadly I knew this but I still held onto it, because if I didnt, what else was there. I had heard her voice, whispering my name before I fell back into the black haze, it was always soft, sweet yet full of eternal sadness. I don't know how long I had been seeing her, for as long as I could remember, actually thats not true, the first time I used drugs and got mind fucked, I saw her. She shook her head sadly at me, a shiny tear in her ashy pools. I remember wanting to hold her and tell her I was sorry, tell her that I would be better if she gave me a chance. I was willing back then just like I was now, to give up the demons if she would be my angel. That annoying banging came at me and I just knew that it was morning and somehow I managed to survive another night. It was enough to push me even further under that fifty feet of crap. I oly wanted two things right now, the girl or death, looked as though I wouldn't be getting either. I pulled myself into reality, already I hated this day and it hadn't even started yet. I pulled on some clothes and yanked the door open, Mark on the other side. The only one besides the girl I could call a friend and even he was starting to slip away.

"Fuck you look like shit Glen" He said just barging in, it sounded more like an accusation than anything.

"Yeah, whatever, what do you want Mark?"

His eyes flared up with concern, "I wanted to see if you were ok?"

"Fine and fucking dandy, like cotton candy" I spat out, the moment I said it it sounded familiar, _the girl had said it and I had heard it_. I shook it away, that wasn't possible because she only ever said my name.

"Glen we're worried about you" Mark said softly as I got undress into cleaner clothes, this wasn't unusual but right now I wished he would leave and the girl would come back. Maybe me naked would change her mind, maybe not. Of course she wouldn't, I was a freak and thanks to work I was now a monster that wasn't worth anything. I wished I had quit caring like I claimed, but the truth was I did care and that hurt more than anything. "Glen you're going deeper and deeper into this dark place, we just wanna help you out of it"

"No one can Mark, only the girl can"

"What girl?"

I had said too much as always and now I was gonna have to explain, I didn't want to because hearing the words would only make me sound crazy. I shook my head like it didn't matter, "Nothin"

"Don't tell me nothing" Mark growled, I had known him for so long that I guess he was the only one that knew me well enough to get away with the many different tones he used. "You've been seein a girl? Since when?"

"I haven't been seeing anyone. Man, Mark, just leave it!" I found myself shouting so loudly that the walls shook. At least I was dressed and ready to go. "Can we just go, I have another night to get through before I'm back in the personal hell that is life"

Mark ignored me as we strode out the door. I kept wishing that my girl would turn up, but I guess deep down I didn't want her to show up, it would only cement the obvious, she was another beautiful woman out of my monsterous grasp.

When I got to the arena I was able to ditch Mark and just wonder around to think. I was thinking of ways to make her show and try to get her to talk to me, just prove that she was real and I wasn't insane, its bad enough being pathetic but to be mentally unstable as well just made things seem worse.

"Hi Kane, how are you?" Eve Torres looked at me with her large doe eyes. There was a time I thought she was pretty, until I realised she was just like my ex-wife, a slut that would take my money but refuse to love me or even like me.

"What do you want?" I spit at her, I couldn't help but wonder if my girl could take her, I believed she could, if she was anything like I imagined, she would use the chain on her hip to choke the bitch.

She started running her fingers over my chest, once upon a time I would of been suckered in, it wouldn't be the first time a whore around here had done that. Now it just made my skin crawl and my mouth fill with vomit, thank God for the swallowing reflex.

"I was just wondering if you had plans for the hall of fame?" Eve cooed at me, I should of fucking known. HOF was like the prom for these girls, the higher your 'date' ranks on the wrestling food chain the more time was focused on you. So yes, Eve walking in with me, a twenty year veteran and well known superstar, it would be great for her, it would be like walking in with Mark, Randy or John.

"Think I'd rather job to the Miz or a NXT rookie than go to the HOF with you, slut-whore"

Eve didn't waver for a moment, her hand travelled to my belt line, her hand stopped right just as she was about to hit the ultimate place. "C'mon Kane, it works for both of us, I get camera focus, and if you're really good to me, maybe I'll let my hand wonder further south"

That flash of black and silver earnt my attention, running down the corrider, _my girl!_ Pushing Eve aside I ran after her, shouting out like a mad-man. She just kept running, around bends and sadly I was losing her. Pushing myself harder than ever I caught up a few steps, she rounded another corner and straight into a dead-end. I got there a second after she did but all I got was a dead end and me. She was gone and I couldn't even catch her. For the first time in a long time, I felt my heart beat once before breaking.


	3. The black rose

**Chapter 3 The black rose**

I let my breath return to normal, my heart beating in a rhythm that was beyond normal. I walked back to my locker room and with each step I wasn't so sure if my eyes were correct, had I really seen her or was I just so desperate to get away from Eve that I conjured her up. I didn't like the latter option, I preferred to think she was real, or at least I had really seen her and somehow she had read my mind and taken me away from that whore Eve. Once I got to my locker room, I closed the door and sat on the cold bench, head in hands. I wanted her to be real so badly that I was starting to see her, see her when I wasn't smashed. Curt tapping came to my door and the only hope I had was her, then again if she wasn't real then how could she knock on the door, I didn't really want to get into that so I yelled for them to come in. More annoyed than I was orginally, Mark came in. His face was grave which didn't put me at ease.

"What?" I looked up at him not wanting to have this conversation. I already knew this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have let alone hear.

"I was talking to Eve" Mark started, his eyes nothing but worried.

"Yeah I was talking to her"

"She said you started running after a girl, a girl that she couldn't see"

"Then she's blind, see, nothing to worry about"

"Glen" He said my name in a breathy voice that made me want to punch him, I heard my name said like that and I hated it. "I want you to talk to someone"

I laughed in his face, I couldn't help it. "No thanks, I'm good"

"Well excuse me if I don't think so, you're going back to that place, that place where everything is fucked up and I don't want you to do something you might regret"

"Look dude, I'm fine, really, I just need you people to piss off and leave me be"

"Fine" Mark got out before striding out the door and finally leaving me alone. I went back to her, hoping that Mark was wrong and I wasn't insane. Although that would explain alot.

The day went on as normal and sadly I didn't see her again, I thought I did but when I looked at her properly, it wasn't her and it was just some whore and some random woman. I thought this day couldn't get any worse and just like that, it did. The ex-wife made her presence known, I don't even know why but for some reason she just had to see me. I was much bigger than she was and looking into those eyes I only questioned one thing, why the hell did I love her any way. She was nothing special, just another woman that needed a bullet.

"What do you want Kat?"

"I wanted to tell you personally that I'm getting married"

"Good for you" I went to walk around her but she got in the way meaning she wasn't done. "Why are you even here Kat, so you're getting married, like I really care"

"Just thought you should know how happy I am" She flashed me that grin, like a wolf stalking a rabbit. I only wished that she would drop dead or get the hell away from me.

"Yeah I don't care, I only hope that you and that prick die from monoxide poisoning"

She started to speak again in that voice that made me want to smack her body against the wall so hard that her voice just stopped. Thats when I noticed it and I really couldn't help but laugh "You're bleeding"

Kat's eyes widened as her hand rubbed her nose, the blood bright red as it poured from her nose, "Why the hell would you hit me?" She whispered at me clearly hurt. "You've never hurt me before"

"You're an idiot Kat, I didn't hit you I was standing here and suddenly your bleeding. Good by the way, one can hope that you bleed out and die" With that I walked past her and left her with her bloody nose, I really hoped she would die but I couldn't help but wonder if _someone_ had heard my silent wish. I liked to think it was my girl.

After work I went straight to the local bar, I was officially out of drugs so I guess alcohol would have to do. I was shotting my way to bliss, I would have to have at least at ten shots until I was drunk off my face, because I was a big guy the alcohol took longer to get to me, that was fine, the burning liquid was freeing me from reality and thats what I needed, freedom. I was up to the fifth shot when I finally heard it, the voice that I was longing to hear.

_"If you stop now, nothin bad will happen"_

I looked at her and there she was on the bar stool next to me, everything just as I remembered it only she was up close and I swear I could smell her, a light rosy smell.

"Are you real?" I whispered at her, I wasn't sure if anyone else could see it but I didn't want anyone to know that I was talking to myself, I wasn't sure if I cared but I kept my voice down any way.

"Yes Kane I'm real" Eve giggled from my right, I had no idea she was even standing there, I looked at her then to my left, she was still there but her face had grown hard, evil almost.

_"I hate sluts, worst kind of slut is a gold digging one"_

"Why are you here?"

"Because I wanna apologize about today, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to make you un-comfy"

I cast a look at my girl expecting her to leav but she was still there, her silver eyes dancing almost.

_"Look Kane, you can either stay here and let Eve twist the night into something it wasn't, or you can follow the black rose"_

I had no idea what that meant but I watched her get up and walk through the slight crowd, she kept stopping and starting so I could keep up with her. Thats when I saw it, she purposely rolled up left sleeve a little and put her wrist up so I could see that black rose.

"So Kane, can we start over?" Eve asked her voice suddenly more high pitched and girly. I ignored her and got off my seat to follow the black rose. For the first time in a long time, I felt _good_ about something.


	4. More questions, less answers

**Chapter 4 More questions, less answers**

I was clearly drunker than I thought, because as soon as I was at my hotel room, which took me a while to get into, she was gone and all I wanted to do was sleep. Without getting un-dressed or even taking off my boots I collapsed on top of the bed and fell straight away into a dreamless sleep. Disappointment couldn't be shaken and once again as always I had lost her before I even had her.

I woke up to the sound of the alarm ringing, turning it off I went managed to steal a glance at the time, a little before seven, luckily I could get away with a long over-due sleep in. I rolled over and there she was next to me on the bed. Her eyes closed, those blacked sleeved arms resting over her body. Now my eyes were open and I hoped my head was clear. I just watched her for a moment, she looked so peaceful, just resting. I couldn't help it, with a trembling hand I reached out for her, needing to feel her skin under my fingertips, I tried to touch her face, but my hand went straight through her and all I felt was the bed beneath her. I tried to touch her hand but bed was all I got, I kept trying wondering if it was just my imagination or a dream. I put my hand on her chest trying to feel a beating heart, but nothing came only blankets.

_"Its still molestation even if it your touch goes straight through me"_

Her voice washed over me, her body still lay peacefully on the bed, those eyes shut. I sat up and shook myself, I thought she would leave but all she did was make movement. She got up and stood right in front of me, everything was the same. Her black clothes, that chain and her hood still on her head, a few silver ringelts poking out.

"Who are you?" I barely got out, I couldn't believe this was happening and yet it was.

_"I can't tell you that, its something you gotta figure out for yourself"_

"Am I dead or just insane?"

She laughed, a soft laughter that would echo on the wind, _"Hun only one of is dead and crazy and it ain't you"_

"Why are you here?"

_"Because one of us needs redemption and one of us needs saving" _

"Why do you need redemption?"

_"Because I was a bad bad girl"_ She giggled at her statement that could be taken the wrong way. _"I did something that I shouldn't of done and now here I am. I actually didn't care about being redeemedm, I was happier where I was, but then I saw your name and I just knew I had to save you"_

"I don't think I can be saved" I whispered sadly, even with her here and talking to me, I still didn't think I could be saved. Maybe this was the end of the line.

_"No one is beyond saving Kane" _

She came over to me and stroked my face, I felt warmth for a moment before it went cold.

_"Of course its up to you, if you don't want me to try then I'll leave"_

"Why me? What makes me so special?" I couldn't help the accusation, I never thought this would happen but it was and I wasn't so sure I wanted it to happen.

_"I went against the rules and commited the ultimate sin, apparently everyone deserves the right to live, but I didn't see it that way, I was told that in order to be redeemed I need to save a life, I spent ages in my own personal hell, I had stopped caring because no one was worth it, but then I saw you and I just knew you were worth it. I don't want to save you for redemption, thats just a perk, I wanna save you for personal reasons"_

"Which are?"

She shook her head slowly again, _"I can't tell you that, thats something you gotta figure out on your own. All I can do is guide you,"_

"You can't tell me anything?"

_"If you ask the right questions I can answer, I can only hope you will help,_"

"Help?" I was more confused than ever, not to mention I was still over-joyed that she was here and talking to me.

_"They say that if you find me, along the way, you'll find yourself."_

"What if I don't wanna find myself? What if I don't care what happened to you?"

I liked her smirk, it lit up her face, _"Theres that fight we wanna see Kane, but I hope that you change your mind. After all I would like to rest at some point. I'm so tired"_

"Are you really dead?"

She gave a giggle, one that made me feel somewhat lighter _"Yes Kane, I'm dead. I'm more dead than Elvis, I've always wanted to say that"_

"You said personal reasons?"

_"Yes I did" _

She didn't say anything beyond that but she kept talking about something else, something that made me change my mind about being saved and her redemption.

_"My sister used to say that my failing was personal emotion, I took things straight to my heart, thats what I did with that prick, I made him kill himself, I call it eye for an eye. He got what he deserved, he took my life so I took his"_

"You were murdered?"

She nodded grimly, _"Pretty much. Thats a clue by the way, see no one really knows what happened to me, all they know was I was dead and my life was over." She took a breath and kept talking, "When I saw your name on that list, I knew you were the one to help me and yourself. There was a time when you cared for me, even if it was a little"_

"We've met before?"

_She nodded but said nothing about that "Emotion gets stuck with you when you die, I was stuck with hatred, my sister was stuck happiness"_

"Your sister is dead too?"

She nodded sadly _"She killed herself two days after my death, she said that living without me wasn't living at all. I hope you never feel that way Kane"_

I didn't say anything but she gave me a wistful look. _"I'll leave you now, I really hoped I would be able to save you, your the only one I would want to save, everyone else can go to hell._"

I tried to grab her hand but I went straight through her, "Wait"

She looked up at me, I came up to her and gently stroked her face, I was inches away from her, "I want you to save me"

_"I was hoping you would say that Kane."_

I had no idea what I was getting into but if I got more time with her, then it didn't matter.


	5. Mysterious ways excite me

**Chapter 5 Mysterious ways excite me**

We stared looking at each other, time seemed to slow down and all we had was this staring into each others eyes. Finally I decided it was time to make a move. I pulled away from her and went to have a shower. Her silver eyes seem to sadden at my leaving. I neede to get my head straight, or at least clear. The water poured over my body, and for a moment I was allowed to relax.

_"Kane I'm sorry if I shocked you, that wasn't my intention, honestly"_

"I just don't know what to make of this, you're dead and I'm seeing you as though you're real"

_"I know, but in order for things to work out I need you, you're the only one to make it right"_

I turned off the water and got out of the shower, a towel quickly wrapped around my waist, "How do you intent on helping me? How can you save me?"

_"There are many things I can do, firstly I'm a distraction to your self-abuse and I'm a guide on this quest, I'm your one and only guide."_

I went to open my mouth but quickly shut it because I wasn't sure what to say.

_"You can say it Kane, I won't be offended" _

"I can hardly save myself, what makes you think I can save you?"

_"Because you did it once Kane, you can do it again"_

I sighed as I finished getting dressed "I don't even remember you, how can I know what to do if I can't remember you"

She gave me the softest look _"You gotta let the past come back Kane, you've been runnin from it for long, you gotta let yourselr remember. Eventually it will come to you"_

"Well I do like a good mystery" I mused pulling on my boots, she sat beside me, a smile back on her angelic face.

_"I know you do, thats why I've been appealing to you like this, you never could resist a good brain turner"_

"So where do I start?"

_"We'll start by askin the right questions, once you start asking the right questions, I can answer, until then you have work and I have people to make crazy, thats gonna be ever so much" _

"Like me?"

_"Your not crazy Kane, you're just a guy who has lost his way and with my help, you'll be back on track. So lets get this started"_

I stood up and went out the door, she didn't follow me but I knew she would be with me when I got to the arena. I hated that I had to be more cautious now about talkin to her, people couldn't see her the way I could, unless thats the impression I got.

Once I was at the arena, she was once again beside me, her black and white shoes keeping up with my long strides.

_"This should be fun Kane, so your mission today is to carry on with work as per normal and afterwards we can start some serious work"_

"I can barely wait" I really couldn't wait, already I was thinking of something that I could ask that would start to un-ravel the mystery. She said more or less that if I asked the right things then she could help me, not only could I save me, but I could save her. How she felt about redemption was how I felt about saving me, I didn't care, I was more eager to help her.

Mark came back up to me, his face changed when he saw me smile, I guess I hadn't done that in a while.

"Glen, you look happier"

I shrugged as my girl shot me that look that made her eyes flare up, _"Your welcome Kane, I can't believe that even though I'm dead I can make people happy, I remember the first time I saw you smile, it litterly made my tiny little eight year old heart light up. Thats a clue by the way"_

"Glen I would still like you to talk to a professional," Mark started pulling me away from my girl. I so didn't like that.

_"Hey! He's talking me, that counts you know. Just because I'm dead don't mean I can't help"_

"Can he see you?" I asked before I could stop it. Mark looked at me like I was insane,

_"No but I like shoutin at people, it makes me think that I'm alive when I'm not."_

"You should really stop that then" I smiled at her, Mark was looking at me like I had finally gone over the edge.

"Glen who are you talking too?"

I shrugged "Doesn't matter"

_"Not very nice, I have feelins you know"_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

_"You're lucky you're pretty Kane or else I'd have to smother you" She gave a giggle as she put her hand in mine and started to lead me away. _

"Well I have to go now," I let her lead me away glad to be with her and away from Mark. Maybe getting too involved with her was bad, but I didn't care, the mere thought of saving her and making everything right rattled feelings inside me that I never knew I had. I liked it and I never wanted to let her go. _What did that thought bring me nothing but a sense of familiarity? _I liked that too.


	6. Whores are like fish

**Chapter 6 Whores are like fish**

After I trained and went over my match for tonight I went to the empty arena and sat down to have something to eat, it was weird because I hadn't see her almost all day and then suddenly there she was next to me. A lit smoke in her hand, I wasn't sure if she could feel it but I wasn't about to ask. Sadly this was the same time when the girls got their practice in, she didn't say anything at first, like me she just watched them wrestle while I ate. They (the Divas in the ring) were so fucking rude, talking about me in loud voices like I wasn't even here or like I couldn't hear them.

"He's watching us again, clearly he likes you Evie" Kelly taunted shooting a look at me, which was weird because my eyes were only on two things, my food and my girl. She was more woman than any of them, even if she was dead.

Eve rolled those eyes, smirking like she won some sort of victory, "Well he's obviously crazy, freak like him has no chance with a woman like me"

_"You know what I hate the most about whores?" _

"Their breathing?"

She let out a giggle, blowing out puffs of smoke, _"That too. But I hate that there like fish"_

"What? Wet and scaly?"

_"No. There are litterly thousands of types and its illegal to kill them with an axe in a puplic place, I should know because I tried to do both and I was arrested both times"_

"I'm still stuck on how fish and whores are alike?"

_"Well you've got so many kinds of whores, its hard to keep track of how many there are and they fucking multply and you can't do nothin about it."_

"So what kinds of whores are there? I always figured that a whore was a whore and nothing else"

She started pointing at the girls as they wrestled, well tried to wrestle, it looked like they were dancer that had suddenly gone retarded. "_That blonde one is an attention whore, meaning she only sleeps around for the attention, that manish one that I want to deck, is a gold-digging whore, and that beefy blonde one, is a vengeful whore, sleep with her once and you'll wind up paying for it for the rest of your life"_

"I had no idea there were so many types, its really mind-boggling"

She let out another giggle, it was like music and I suddenly got the images of angels and harps. _"Yeah and like I said killing one is illegal, but I guess smacking them with an oar a few times would be alright"_

"Don't go smacking people with oars, you're already in enough trouble"

She put her hand on my arm, I felt the warmth but not her skin, I imagined it would be the same either way. _"Thats what I like about you Kane, always doing anything you had too to keep me safe, you always made sure I was ok_"

Mark watched his friend from the shadows, he hated doing this but something was wrong with his friend, something deeply wrong. For one thing he was smiling, and he was having a very good conversation. With _himself_. Talking to yourself and giving yourself a pep talk could be accepted, they all did it, but Glen was talking as though someone was there, Mark figured there had to be an explaination, like a cell phone or someone he couldn't see like one of the guys, but evidence showed that his eyes were correct, Glen was talking to no-body, and weirder still he looked as though he was having a pretty good conversation, he wasn't sure which was more worrying. One one hand he liked that Glen had a reason to smile but this was wasn't the way to do it, he needed help or at least someone real to talk too.

I tried not to groan in annoyance as Mark, John and Randy came stalking there way up to me, for some reason it made me want to punch someone, mainly Mark because I already knew what he was about to say, I saw him watching me, I'm not as blind as people think. Mark sat right down beside me, right on my girl. She quickly appeared on my other side.

_"You know thats the only thing that sucks about being dead, people sit on you and mess up your favourite outfit_"

"Really?"

_"Well not favourite, but this is what I died in so I'm stuck with it, well at least I'm comfy, right?"_

"At least one of us is"

"So have you gone full crazy on us Kane?" Randy asked folding those tattooed arms over his chest, trust Randy to be so blunt, it was about the only thing I liked about this three-on-one attack, at least one of them would be straight up. She put up her hand like she was in school _"I'm fully crazy, does that count?"_

I tried to keep the laugh to myself, straightening up I looked at them "No, I'm not fully crazy"

_"Your not any kind of crazy,_" She scolded me, _"You are perfect and don't let those fuckers tell you different, you know there lucky I can't punch them. Damn them being taller than me"_

"Yes because thats the obsticle you have to over come, being short"

"Glen!" Mark thumped his fist down making all of jump alittle, yes I jumped too but only because I was busy talking to my girl to notice anything or anyone else.

"Yes?" I asked pleasantly, I could easily fake my way through this like I faked my way through high-school. Ah good times.

"Glen you need some serious help, something isn't right with you and we're worried"

"He's right Kane, you're acting all fucked up and its best if you talk to someone" Randy said in his blunt yet gentle manner.

"I don't need to talk to anyone, I'm fine really."

"Then who are you talking too?"

"What? Truth can have little jimmy but when I do it, somethings wrong? Thats jusr favourtism and I don't care for that, I am so angry at your blatant show of favourtism that I'm just leave"

I got up and got the hell away from them, at least for now I was away from them.

_"I know you wanna tell them but they won't believe you Kane, would you believe you?"_

"No"

_"I'm sorry Kane, but if it helps at all, I do care about you. A lot more than you realise or even thought possible."_

"So I heard I drove you crazy?" Eve asked coming up to me, I was in no mood for her. Her pretty little nose started to ooze blood and I just knew my girl had punched her.

"Ha! Thats the funniest thing I've seen all day, awesome"

_"Well it was no oar but it worked just as well" _


	7. Naming the nameless

**Chapter 7 Naming the nameless**

I was more clear headed when I got in the ring, I was working with Zack tonight, I didn't mind him too much, he was a little hyper for my liking but I couldn't blame him, he was still new to this and I guess the novelty hadn't worn off yet. Give it time kid. The match pretty much as it was meant too, I hated that I had put poor Zack on the mat but thats a storyline for you. When I got back to the locker room they were all looking at me, I was actually used to it, what I wasn't used to was my girl sitting on the table having another smoke.

_"Sorry I just wanted to be the first one to say, good match, it was really fun to watch"_ She jumped off the table and skipped out the door. I hated that she left but at least she wasn't going to far, as far as I knew no-body had been saved yet.

When I got back to the hotel she was waiting for me on one of the chairs, "Reason you were sitting on the table?"

_"I was bored waitin for you so I moved some stuff around, watching them all turn on each other was so satisfying"_

"I'm glad you found something to make you happy"

She wouldn't be happy until everything was right again, that would take a while but she knew that, she had known that from the start.

"What do I call you if you can't tell me your name?" It had been bugging me for a while, I hated calling her girl or she of her all the time.

_"Pick somethin, I've been called so much it possibly won't make a difference"_

I pursed my lips together for a moment, she watched me as I thought about it. "I've decided to call you Mystery, because of your mysterious ways"

She giggled making everything wobble, I had no idea women could even wobble like that but clearly Mystery could.

"Although come to think of it, your also graceful and majestic, so perhaps Grace or Majesty. Or Debbie"

_"You are not calling me Debbie"_

"Fine" I pouted out her as I began to un-lace my boots, suddenly something very obvious hit me, I don't know why I didn't think of it before. "You said you can't tell me your name"

_"Thats right"_

"Can you tell me your sister's name? The one that died?" Maybe if I found her I could find Mystery, it was a long shot but I was very willing at this point.

Her whole face lit up for a moment, those eyes dancing. _"Now you're asking the right questions, but"_

"You can't tell me?"

She shook her head _"I can't say it, but I can show you. I think its time we took a walk"_

She held her hand out for me, I quickly re-did my boots and took it, even if this lead to no-where at least I was thinking properly again, it had been a while since my head was so clear it was a little frightening, if I'm honest.


	8. Demon in the bone yard

**Chapter 8 Demon in the boneyard**

We walked in silence to the graveyard, I guess coming to see her sister would make her sad so I didn't say anything, what could I say that would make this better. I had to know more but I wasn't sure if asking was the right thing, not right now anyways.

_"Go ahead and ask Kane, It's botherin you, I know"_

I didn't say anything for a minute, I wasn't sure how so I just followed her into the grassy death yard. All the tombstones were well kept and we kept walking towards the back, I followed Mystery without saying what I was thinking, I knew she could see into my head but she didn't say anything, she was waiting for me to say it. Finally I sucked up the courage, "How did she? I mean..."

_"How she killed herself? My sister was one of those people that liked to make sure things stuck, she had to make sure there was no turning back. She took a fuck-load of pills with her evening vodka, she slipped into the bath, slit her wrists and as she went under the toaster went with her, she wanted to make sure that she died and no one could save her"_

"I'm sorry Mystery, I didn't mean to upset you"

Mystery shook her head, shaking the bad feelings away, I know because I did it alot. _"Its ok, maybe it'll help and even if it doesn't, at least it won't bug you"_

We kept walking until we right at the back, the last grave on the right. She stood beside me as the wind picked up, and all I could do was kneel on the grass and get a better look. I could only see her first name, Iziah. Mould, grass and dirt had covered the last name, I should of known that it wasn't gonna be that easy.

_"Its almost as if they knew_" Mystery said wistfully her coming to rest on my shoulder, even when I was hunched down I was still alot taller than her. _"Now you have a name to go with, I hope it helps_"

"What was she like?" I couldn't help but ask, I saw it in her eyes, she loved and missed her sister. I wish I could say that about my own family, but sadly a very long time ago, I had become the black sheep, I hadn't seen any of my family members in such a long time, I had forgotten their names.

_"Izzy was cold, very mean and icy. She wasn't much of a people person but that changed when she was with me, I was someone she loved, someone she could tolerate and would protect with her life"_

"At least you can see her alot more"

Mystery shook her head sadly, before her head cocked up to something behind us. _"What the hell are they doing here?"_

I looked up and no shit, I saw what she did, three men in black cloaks riding horses. They stood watching us, crossbows in there hands. I stood up and looked at them properly, Mystery had suddenly turned again, I saw it in her lifeless silver eyes, she was scared, scared and something I couldn't figure. They just stared at her, their hole less eyes peircing through her, making her quiver. Time seemed to slow down and I couldn't understand what was even happening. Slowly they started to come forward, their hooves trotting silently in the mown grass. Mystery's eyes didn't leave them for a moment, they stopped not too far away from us, the one in the middle un-wrapped his bony hand and held it out to her, bony jaws twisting into a smile. Thats when I realised that they too were dead and they were merely skeletons riding armoured horses. He came a little closer, his men stayed behind for the meantime, his hand still outstetched for her to take.

"Mystery, whats going on?"

They pulled up their crossbows again ready to fire, suddenly she was back to life again, her whole body shouting and twisting with emotion.

_"Kane! Run!" _

A flurry of arrows reigned down on us, she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the cematery, their hooves pounding after us as all hell broke loose. My heart thumped in my chest, arrows flying over us, trying to hit us. Diving and ducking we made it out of the graveyard and down the street we had come. I chanced a look behind us and even though we had a good head start they were right behind us, their faces twisted into masks of evil, arrows still flying. Mystery stopped, pushing me ahead. _"Go! I'll explain later!"_

"No! I can't leave you!" Everything was just fucked up at the moment, I had no idea what the fuck was going on and I had no idea what to do.

_"Go Kane! I'll deal with the horsemen! Go!" _

I guess I had no choice, I bolted and the last thing I saw was Mystery take his hand and let him swing her onto the back of his horse. They turned right around and galloped away with my girl looking back at me sadly. No one would be saved tonight, and the most saddening thing was there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had let her get taken away into the un-known. I had failed her. _Again._


	9. Confusion

**Chapter 9 Confusion**

My heart was still pounding in my chest, breathing was barely coming and my head was spinning. I managed to make it through the hotel, only bumping into a few people, finally I made it to the elevator, every time I blinked I saw the graveyard, those skeletons on their horses, trying to take my Mystery, I was pretty sure that none of their arrows hit me yet I still felt pain in my arm. I couldn't deny it with each step I took to my room, I was bleeding. I made it to my room without drawing un-wanted attention, I really didn't need to explain why I was bleeding, what would I say? Skeletons on horses shot arrows at me while a ghost got me out of there? Yeah, just thinking it made me sound crazy. Luckily I knew how to deal with my arm, peeling back my shirt I found a nice even gash running from my shoulder right to the elbow joint. I didn't know if stitches were necessary but for now I would make do. I took my shirt and held it over the gash to stop the bleeding. Right now I needed answers, answers and a very strong drink. I tried not to think of what happened to Mystery but I will never forget that look in her silver eyes when she was put on the back of that horse. She didn't want to go with them, that was obvious. I pulled back my shirt and for the second time that night, my eyes bulged. It was gone, it had just vanished, as though it was never there. No blood, no gash, nothing. My arm looked as normal as ever. I had no idea what was going on but it didn't put me at ease either, there was a general rule among people, when you can't see something, thats when you're in trouble. Running my hands over my face, I tried to put my thoughts in some sort of rational order, it didn't help or work for that matter. It all just played through how it happened. I saw her sister's grave, then we were ambushed by horse-riding skeletors, I was hit and then the gash just vanished. Just thinking about it made my energy drop. I flopped down on the bed and just looked up at the ceiling hoping that the answers just came to me out of no where. Other than the fact that Mystery was taken, the other thing that bothered me was I was pretty sure I had seen those freaks before. Some where, I had seen them but I just couldn't think where. After laying there for what seemed an eternity, I got up and had a long shower, the water relaxed me and let me inspect my arm again, it was all clear and normal. Nothing was wrong, except everything. I got out of the shower and had a thought, maybe there was a way I could figure out all this crap, after all, shit like this happened to people all over world apparently. Hopefully I could find something, anything that would help. My hopes were extinshed once I loaded up _Google_, what exactly could I type in that would get me a straight fucking answer. I typed in the only thing I could, _skeletons riding horses_. I wasn't surprised at all the crap I got in response, it sounded like crap but after everything that had transpired in the past few days, I was forced to believe. I had always kinda believed in that kind of thing but this just re-inforced everything. After the fifteenth page I finally found something that helped.

_Guardians of the lost; _

_The three horsemen of the lost take souls to their final resting place, the horsemen take souls that are stuck between Heaven and Hell. Guardians only take souls that have ended with 'suspicious' circumstances._

I had no idea what the hell that meant, it was only confusing and _more_ questions. I shut my eyes briefly before ringing a number I rarely rung outside of work, but if there was any one man to know more about this stuff than me, it was him.

"Hey Kane, to what do I owe this pleasure?" John Cena's pleasant voice made me want to punch him through the phone.

"I have a question for you, I was reading something on the net and I'm very un-sure of what it means, wondering of you could help"

"Sure, I guess"

"What do you know about the Guardians of the lost?"

"Guardians? Uh not much really. Just that if a death doesn't have an answer then the soul that was taken is stuck, it doesn't know where to go and the guardians try to take it to the right place,"

"Is there any way to stop them?"

"Nothing that I know of, but the soul has a choice, it doesn't have to go with them if they don't want too,"

"Why wouldn't they want too?"

"Sometimes they have un-finished business, mythology has it that, sometimes if the death is solved while they are stuck then the guardians have no choice but to let it go,"

"Meaning they come back to life?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but Kane its just myth, none of it is real"

I hung up on him, now I had a little bit more of the puzzle, at least I think I did. Mystery was stuck between resting places, the guardians were trying to take her and she needed me to help solve the puzzle as to what happened to her. I could save her life, and now that there was a chance to make her real, I was going to take it. 


	10. Nightmare

**Chapter 10 Nightmare**

I fell asleep the moment I laid on the bed, I still didn't understand what I had read, it had only confused me. Was she alive or not? Could I save her or not? Was there a chance that she was alive and if she was how could I save her. It was the mystery of a lifetime, and I just couldn't let it go. At least for the meantime my dreams were solitude, they were just pictures of nothingness, they got me through the night at least. I kept puffing out light snores, my chest rising and falling as the night's dream started to take shape.

I was walking down an all white corrider, chains on my feet and hands, two guards beside me. They were smaller than me, but still I let them lead me, their voices hushed as they muttered to each other. It was like I wasn't there,

"Freak doesn't like excercise, don't even know why we bother Frank"

I growled, the chains jiggling feircely, they looked at me like I was a monster.

"Calm down Kane, we're almost back to your cell, gotta new bit of meat for you to play with too"

They opened my door and pushed me inside, it wasn't much of a push but it was obvious they wanted me inside the all white padded room. I put my hands through the door and let them take off the chains. Once I was free they quickly bolted the door and left me be. I looked around, the padding was peeling and rough claw marks gathered around me. I was home. Screaming and kicking errupted next door, a child like scream bursting through me. Shouts of desperate no's and stop it. I thundered on the wall, I knew what was happening, you didn't need to see it to know, the 'new meat' next door was about to be raped. I was insane and dangerous, but I wasn't about to let this shit happen.

"You touch her, I will kill you with my bare hands. New meat is mine!"

Whoever was in there instantly stopped, I could see his face going a million different shades of sorry.

"I'm sorry Kane" His voice lowered as he talked to her but I could still hear him "You're lucky he's here to save you, next time you won't be so lucky"

I banged on the wall again, "I wanna see her, now!"

"Kane! I don't think she's ready for you"

I kept pounding the walls, everything shaking and moving, finally he gave in. Unlocking my cell he let me in to see the new piece of meat. My heart stopped in my chest, it was Mystery, she was younger but I knew it was her. Those black and silver strands proved it was her.

I sat next to her, "Are you ok?" I was outside myself, what I wanted to ask wasn't what was coming from my mouth.

"Yeah" She looked up at me scared, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kane, and I'm gonna protect you from them"

"Thank you"

"Whats your name?"

She said it but the dream began to blur and I knew what was happening, I was waking up. She kept saying her name but I didn't hear it and soon enough I was awake.

_"That was another clue Kane" _

She was sitting on the end of my bed, her silver eyes wide. A rough cut down her face, she had escaped the guardians for now. I wasn't sure how long I could keep protecting her, I had that feeling that time was running out. And fast.


	11. Officially I'm insane

**Chapter 11 Officially I'm insane**

"What happened Mystery?"

She shrugged like it was nothing, _"I managed to elude them for now, I'm not sure how much longer I can"_

"I have to figure this out, so far all I know is your sisters name and we we're in the mental place together"

She stroked my face, soft and warm, how I imagned her touch would feel like _"I know its over whelming Kane, but I believe you can do this, right now you only have to remember, once you let yourself unlock your brain, you will find the answers, I give you my word"_

Mystery vanished again leaving me alone to wonder about everything. I had all the clues, I just had to figure how they all went together.

_"Wow you're really thinking hard aren't ya?"_

I looked up and it was made official, I'm insane.

"Mystery?" I just took her in, her little black dress, hair in pigtails, a lollipop hanging from her mouth. She looked like an eight year old girl. Yeah, little creepy.

She gave a giggle, playing with her pigtails _"How sweet! You think I'm my sister"_

"Who are you?"

_"You should know Kane, you did go to grave"_

"Iziah?"

She clapped her hands joyfully, those pig tails bouncing up and down. _"Yes."_

"Why are you here?"

Iziah took her lollipop from her mouth and thoughtfully tapped it against her chin _"I'm here to warn you"_

I wanted to ask what any normal person would, but I was still stuck on how she was dressed and what I could see right now. It was more than a little un-settling and weird.

_"You're wondering why I'm like this" _Iziah extended her arm and looked at it wistfully, _"When a person commits suicide, their negative feelings are automatically replaced by the first happy memory they recall, for me it was my eighth birthday, thats why I'm like this"_

"You wanted to warn me about the guardians?" I pulled the conversation back, now that I knew why she was acting like an eight year old I could move on.

_"No, I don't wanna warn you about the guardians, I wanna warn you about the quakers, you need to beat them if you wanna save her"_

"Who are the quakers?"

_"They have started a war, and unless you save my sister everything is gonna go downwards"_

"They want to destroy the world"

Iziah laughed _"Your world? You think so small Kane, no dear boy, they wanna destroy OUR world, the other side of life. If they destroy our world, then everyone stays on earth until the dead are litterly walking. If our world is gone, no one can cross over and the earth will be nothing more than death on earth. The quiakers are after her and you have to stop them"_

"Why do they want her?"

_"My sister is one powerful woman, now that she's almost dead her power has only increased, if the quakers recruit her then our world is screwed, however if you find her and save her, then the quakers can't get to her"_

"So now I have to outrun the quakers and the guardians"

_"Yeah and time isn't exactly on your side either" _Iziah gave a sigh, _"So many people wanting different things, I want her to be happy, you want to save her, she wants to save you, the quakers want death on earth and the guardians want to take her to the final rest stop." _Iziah shook her head _"And now I'm dizzy, may I sit down?"_

"Sure"

Iziah skipped three paces to me and plonked herself down in my lap, her arms around my neck, _"Thats better, so tell me Kane what is your grand plan?"_

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out why your sitting on my lap. Little creepy"

Iziah giggled, _"Sorry, couldn't help it"_ Still she didn't make any effort to move _"Perhaps I could help a little, I have a giant clue that could help you, but you have to promise me, that you won't tell my sister, I could get in a lot of trouble" _Her fingers played down my chest which didn't help anything. "Alright"

Thankfully Iziah stopped touching me in sexual ways, _"Think back to a friend of your's, think back to why he gave up his passion, think how you thought it was nothing but you knew that it was something. You knew Kane that something big was behind it, think back and the whole thing will come to you_"

I had no idea what Iziah was on about, but clearly it was something, thankfully she went on. _"Lets go over what you know so far, you know that my sister was murdered, you know that you were together in a mental place, you know that I commited suicide two days after her apparent death, now think three days after that something happened, something that would change how you saw him"_

I was only getting more confused, but somewhere through the dark, I saw the light. A thin ray of hope but before I could question it, it tumbled from my mouth. The only thing I could think of that had made me think twice about my life.

"Shawn retired from wrestling, he was done with it"

Iziah's eyes lit up as she finally got off my lap, _"Ahh, now your gettin there Kane, now you have to figure out the rest, and if it helps at all I know you can do this" _

_"Izzy, what are you doing here?"_

_"Its good to see you too" _Iziah grined at her sister, _"I've managed to hold off the quakers for now, they for some reason, seem to think that your currently hiding out on the plains, big plains they are, you could be anywhere"_

Mystery looked to her sister greatfully, it was then I realised that just because they were both dead it didn't mean they saw each other alot. _"Thank you Izzy, always looking out for me"_

_"Yeah" _Iziah stroked her face lovingly, _"I hope that you can save him, more to the point I hope he save you"_

Mystery nodded, a stray tear down her face as Iziah skipped out the door and away from us. _"Kane, I'm sorry to overwhelm you, I'll let you process this" _

She gave me a sad look as she too vanished before my eyes.

"Don't go" Was all I could whisper as she disappeared from me. Again.


	12. Marks aren't what they appear

**Chapter 12 Marks aren't what they appear**

Well into the night I was still awake and pacing, I was going over every little detail in my head and peicing things together. So far I knew that I had met her when she was eight, then I re-met her again when she was thirteen, and thats where I get lost. I put that part away for a moment and went to the other side of the spectrum, Shawn had retired from wrestling after his daughter Iziah had commited suicide, two days after his other daughter went missing and was presumed dead. I tried to ring Shawn and ask about it, but he said there was no point in discussing it and refused to say anything. So all I had was she was killed and apparently I could still save her.

It was obvious that only two people knew what happened to her, and neither of them could tell me. Sighing I flopped backwards on the bed, at least I wasn't drinking or getting fucked up with drugs, I had too much on my mind to even think about drugs. I shut my eyes and just cleared my mind of all thoughts.

_"Stop it! No! Stop it!" _

_I raced as fast as I could to her screams, no one was going to hurt her, not while I was here. My feet wouldn't move fast enough and her screams only got more impatient and needy. I got to her room to find the guard on top of her, ripping her clothes, whispering that it would be better if she stopped screaming. He hit her in the face, that was all he could do because I grabbed him and threw him against the wall, anger reaching the deepest parts of my soul, I kept slamming his body against the wall, blood and whimpers falling from his lips, his comrades showed up, threatening me with tranks, I let the little weasel go and like a sack of wet cement he dropped to the floor. I looked to his friends, they didn't want to get any closer, not even with all their tranks._

_"If any of you put your hands on her again, you die. Got it?"_

_They all looked at me, I thumped my hand against the wall, it shook to its very core creating a small hole, I was that angry. "I said, if you touch her again you die, got it?"_

_"Yes Kane" They all said meekly, _

_"Good. Now leave, I want some time alone with my girl"_

_They all left as I turned back to her, shaking and crying silently. Her top was ripped and her bra poked through, she tried to cover herself up but not quite suceeding. I took off my shirt and gave it to her. _

_"Put that on"_

_"Thank you" She said quietly, her body still shaking from nothing but fear. "I'm sorry"_

_I took her chin and made her look at me, "You have nothing to be sorry about, it wasn't your fault" I wiped her tears away, her skin smooth under my fingertips, _

_"I'm sorry I was late, I didn't mean to let them hurt you"_

_She finally smiled, through her tears and pain, a little smile that made my heart ignite. "You were right on time as always. What am I gonna do without you?"_

_"You won't ever have to find out Raven" _

My eyes snapped open, I wasn't sure if that was real or a dream, but now I had a name, Raven and now that I knew her name, I remembered everything, I had promised her that I would always be around for her, but I wasn't and now because of it, she was dead. I shook my head and settled down on the bed properly, now that I knew how we were connected and why she came to me, all I had to do was figure out the second part of the murder-mystery, how she was killed and why was she stuck in between. I rolled over and there she was beside me looking at me. I would of jumped if I wasn't so happy to see her.

"I am so sorry" I whispered, just looking at her I felt guilty for letting her down. I had promised her always that I would protect her, but I didn't, I couldn't.

_"Don't be sorry, you've done nothin wrong"_

"I was meant to protect you"

_"You did, and pretty soon you're gonna save me again, I know you are" _

I just looked at her, and I realised the disturbing truth, I hated to admit it even to myself, I was in love, with a ghost. Raven was who I wanted all along and I had missed the chance. Figures.

_"I wanna tell you something but you have to promise me you won't get upset"_

"Why would I get upset?"

Raven shrugged, _"I don't know, men tend to do that. I've been holding on for so long, and I was just about to let go and go with the guardians until I saw your name, I knew you would save me. I should of told you this when I had the chance, when I was alive. I love you"_

"Don't say that" It hurt hearing it, we both hoped that their was a chance that she would somehow come back to life, but I think we both knew that deep down, there was more chance of winning the lottery. I hated it, but it was true.

_"Its true, I loved you from the moment I saw you. I couldn't help it, but life had to get in the way. See thats why I hate life sometimes" _

I smiled at her, everything I wanted was right in front of me and I couldn't even touch her. I had to change the subject before I lost it completely, "Why do you always wear a hood?" It was a medi-ocre way of changing the topic but I needed anything to distract myself.

Raven looked at me, scared and silent. I didn't think it would be a big deal. _"You're not gonna like it"_

"It can't be that bad"

Raven sat up, with shaky hands she took her hood and lowered it slowly, man was I shocked to see two nice little devil horns sticking out of her skull.

"Your...evil" I couldn't believe it, no way could she be evil, she was so sweet and innocent but there was the evidence clear as day that I had been tricked yet again.

Raven got up, her face no longer sweet but etched in anger _"Oh sure, one pair of horns and suddenly your evil. You know just because I have these things, doesn't mean I'm evil, I only have these because I made a mistake"_ Raven pulled her hood back on, still very upset that I called her evil.

"I'm sorry, I just got shocked, I didn't want you to be evil"

_"I'm not evil, its ironic really. I'm the nice twin, the fair twin and I have horns, Iziah who should be Satan, has the fucking halo. She's broken several rules including commiting suicide and yet I kill one guy, and suddenly I'm the devil, complete with horns"_

"Raven lie back down with me"

_"Why? So can you tell me I'm evil again?"_

"Raven I'm sorry I called you evil, I didn't mean to upset you"

She let out a sigh and thankfully for me, she laid down next to me. This was something I wouldn't forget, and I hoped that I would always have this. _"I have these because I killed the guy who killed me, I drove him crazy and made him kill himself."_

"How did you die?"

Raven pursed her lips, before speaking _"He came round lookin for my Dad, he started saying that I was pretty and started touching me. I told him to stop it and then he attacked me, he banged my head against the floor until I passed out, he raped me and when I came too, he freaked and banged my head again, I died on the kitchen floor."_

"Wait if you died at home, why doesn't Shawn know what happened? He would of found you, no doubt he would notice his daughter on the kitchen floor"

Her eyes lit up as I came to the conclusion on my own, "He moved your body, he took it away so Shawn wouldn't know. Thats why you're stuck, because your body hasn't been viewed, therefore no one knows your dead, they only presume." I was starting to get excited now, the thought of giving her new life was starting to be real, if I found her body, then? I didn't know, but right now finding her body was the only thing to do.

"What happens when I find your body?"

_"Then I reclaim it, and if I've got enough life left in me, I come back to your world"_

"Ok, where is your body?"

_"That I don't know, he moved me and the next thing I know the guardians are trying to take me to my resting place, however me being me, I wouldn't accept I was dead. I'm still holding on, wherever I am" _

I thought about what she said, and I realised I was back at a dead end, only one person knew where she was and he was dead.

_"I guess I really screwed that one huh" _Raven said sadly, I put my hand on her face, well as close to her face as I could get.

"Not yet, we still have a chance"

_"First thing tomorrow we work, right now, you need to sleep, shockingly so do I"_

We lay side by side, just staring into the eyes, I didn't tell her but I think she felt it, I was starting to have fresh hope, if I saved her and she somehow became alive, well I would be eternally happy, I loved her and I think I always had. I stroked my fingers down her face imagining what her skin would feel like,

"I wish I could make love to you" I breathed out before I could stop, never had I said that in my life, but with her it was the only way to describe it.

_"I wish that too" _Raven shut her eyes for a moment, _"I love you Kane, always"_

"Always?"

_"Always" _


	13. Finding you

**Chapter 13 Finding you**

When I woke in the morning, to my delight Raven was still next to me. Her eyes shut and her little chest bumping up and down. I thought about it all through the night, what would happen if she suddenly got her life back, would she still want me like she said, or would she be like everyone else and just go back on her word. Deep inside me I was expecting her to leave me, why would someone like her waste time with me, but then again it was my fantasy, it would end the way I told it too. Her eyes fluttered open and a small smile appeared on her face.

_"Mornin Kane"_

"Good morning to you too"

_"The quakers are coming! The quakers are coming!" _Iziah suddenly burst into the room, she was no longer eight, now she was like those old timey people screaming the news while ringing that annoying bell.

_"What?" _

_"The quakers are coming" _Iziah said calmly, her bell finally stopped ringing, _"Whatever your grand plan is Raven, you gotta do it now because they are pissed and I don't think I can stop them this time" _

Thats when I noticed her arm was barely hanging on, a mere peice of skin kept her arm from falling on the floor. Raven put her head in her hands, _"I can't do anything, I don't know anythin from this point in"_

_"Well figure it out, I'm gonna see if I can make the quakers break their treaty, knowing me, I'll suceed"_

Raven flopped back to the bed and shut her eyes, "Raven?"

She held up her hand and I went quiet, _"Just listen and take this in, it might help. Whatever you do, do not come back for me"_

"What?"

She sat and looked me dead in the eyes, "_DO NOT come back for me"_

I didn't ask but I knew that I wouldn't listen, any chance I had to save her and make her real, I was gonna take.

_"I hear running water, lots of it. It sounds so close " _Raven breathed _"Flowers, or something sweet, smells like pollen. Must be pollen because I hear bees, a swarm almost. Grass tickles my body and my heart beats slowly, with each beat I can feel the life drainin, I don't know how much longer I can hold on._" Raven's eyes popped open, _"Thats all I know, now you gotta figure the rest, fat lot of good I did"_ Raven punched the bed angrily, _"So close and as always, so fucking far away. Why does everything I attempt fail, why, why, why"_

I took her hand, and gave her a wistful smile, "You did perfectly, and if I'm right, I know where you are. We gotta get there before the quakers." I lept up and grabbed some shoes and a jacket. This was when a storm should be brewing, but like the Gods knew I needed a clear day, the sun shone bright. I raced to the elevators and just hoped and prayed that I was right, and more to the point that I got there before the quakers. When I got in the elevator, Mark was already there, it was like he was _waiting_ for me, for the first time in twenty years, I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" His voice was softer than usual, that deep evil was now soft silk, like he was talking to a mere mortal, or a child.

"You know, places"

_"Kane get away from him, he's a quaker!"_

"Places?" He asked his voice getting sweeter, he stepped closer to me until his chest was almost right up against mine. Mark reached out for me but his grasp didn't come, his arm bent up in a sick angle, screams of pain flashed in his face, his eyes going red. _"Get to me Kane, I'll meet you there!"_

Mark screeched as he flew against the wall, guess that was the vantage point of being dead, nothing could hurt her, at least thats what I hoped. Mark kept trying to grab me as the elevator raced to the floors, lights started flashing and everything was speeding like a bullet.

"I won't leave you!" I punched Mark hoping it would keep him down, if anything it only pissed him off more. The elevator stopped and Raven pushed me out,

_"Go! I'll take care of him!" _

Mark tried to keep me in the lift, but narrowly I escaped and the last thing I saw was the doors shutting trapping the quaker and Raven inside.

I rushed as fast as I could to what was known as the grassy knoll, wide grassy areas covered with flowers, the bees really loved it here, a rushing of water flowed out and joined to a river. It was a huge area and I had no idea how the hell I was going to find her. Still I knew that I had too, even if it took me forever, I wasn't leaving without her, not again. Quickly I waded through the grassy knoll, trying to keep an eye out for a body. _The water sounds so close_. That helped a little, she was closer to the water than she was anything else, the bees felt like a swarm, so she was near flowers and water. That actually narrowed it down, taking the biggest strides I could I went to the little corner which seemed to be reserved for body dumping. It was invisible to the naked eye, even to someone looking for it could miss it easily. It felt like hours that I searched for her but I knew it was only minutes, I was starting to lose hope again, what if she had been moved again and she didn't realise it, what if I found her but it was too little to late. I started looking around again, in case it was right in front of me. When I turned around I almost broke my freakin neck, tripping over something out stetched in the grass. White pale tree branch, pulling it aside I came to the conclusion that everyone had come too, branches weren't white. Pulling back tufts of grass my hope came flooding back, there she was, lying in the grass as though she was asleep. I lent down and touched her skin, so cold and pale I doubted that she was still alive. Surely she couldn't still be alive. I touched her neck and I found she was alive, barely. A weak slow pulse dragged through her body. I picked her up like a bride,

"I got you baby, I'll save you"

_"Kane! Watch out!"_

The last thing I heard before it went dark and Raven fell from my arms. I had failed.


	14. Reality

**Chapter 14 Reality**

A dead weight fell against my chest and somewhere in the darkness, I heard her sweet voice. Urging me to wake up, urging me to live, pleading that I was ok, I kept trying to find her, but all I saw was darkness, there was no light and all I could do was wonder blindly, everything I had done had been for nothing, I really had failed.

"Kane, please wake up, please you gotta wake up!"

She kept pleading and begging, that weight on my chest heaving up and down with emotion. I kept trying to find her but the darkness pulled me away from her. There was nothing I could do and I was forced to twist trying to escape the black.

"Kane you gotta wake up! Please...just open your eyes, please" Her tears flowed on my chest, I felt the wetness, her weeping made me realise that I wasn't dead just yet, I was stuck and I needed to fight it. My eyes fluttered open and everything spun a little. I tried to adjust but it was hard, white blared at me and all I felt was dizzy. I tried to get up but her soft hands pushed me to the bed. I was so out of it, I didn't even comprehend that I felt her skin.

"Where am I?"

"Your in hospital, you took a pretty bad shot to the head" Her eyes softened as her hand rested on mine. "You did it Kane, you saved me"

"Ah Mr Jacobs, you're awake." A tall balding doctor came in, "You took a pretty nasty shot, you've been out of it for a while." He went over my notes making his judgement, Raven slipped out of the room while he told me what was wrong. Nothing he said helped because all I saw was Raven walking out of the room and leaving me alone.

_One month later..._

I thought about her everyday, everything seemed to go back to normal except for the loose ends. I had saved her and now I didn't even know what happened to her. I was given much needed time off to get everything sorted. Thank God for that because I was still wondering what was real and what wasn't. Mark didn't remember anything about suddenly turning into a quaker and his arm healed. I guess that was Raven's doing, saving everyone but her self. I missed her more than I realised, she had become a part of who I was and I wasn't the same without her. I knew that would happen, she would gain her life back and I would be left alone to pick up the broken peices. The musical chimes lifted me from my thoughts, whoever was on the other side would be a good distraction.

"Raven?" I was shocked to see her standing on my front door step, still dressed the same only her hood was down and those horns were gone.

"Hi Kane" She got out softly, "May I come in?"

I held the door back for her, still in shock that she was here and hopefully alive. When the door was shut she jumped into my large arms, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Thank you so much," She hugged me tighter whispering her gratitude.

I set her down and looked at her, I couldn't help the hurt, since that day she had been gone a month. "Where were you?"

"I was sortin out the loose ends, when a soul comes back from the dead there are loose ends that need to be tied up, sadly that meant a month away from you, of course it don't help when your twin raises from the dead as well"

"Iziah's alive?"

"The quakers broke their treaty, she was allowed any one thing in exchange for another treaty, she chose life"

I pulled her into my arms again, just feeling her skin against mine was the best thing I had ever felt in my life. I picked her up and pulled those lips to mine, soft and sweet was the only way to describe it. I pulled away from her and just looked at her silver pools. I was still wondering what the hell was going on, I was more than confused but I can't be blamed for that. Not really.

"Are you real?" I had to ask because I wasn't sure if I could take it if she wasn't. She gently took one of my hands, the other still holding her against me, she put it on her chest, her heartbeat nice and strong.

"Do I feel real?"

I kissed her again just losing myself to reality, for once it didn't suck. I took her to the bedroom and laid down beside her.

"Your really here" I whispered as I lay gently moved until I was hovering over her, her face stared up into mine.

"I am here and I plan on staying, always"

"Always?"

"Always"

**A/N Only one chapter left and hopefully it's what you've been waiting for *cue dramatic music* LOL**


	15. Happy endings all round

**A/N **Ok so this is the end and hopefully this is what you've all been waiting for, Enjoy and feedback is much appreiciated. Onwards!

**Chapter 15 Happy endings all round.**

Time seemed to stand still and for the moment all there was was me and her, just looking at each other as though one of us would vanish. There was so much flowing through my veins that I didn't know how to express it, it was welcome but also alarming, what the hell should I do now, I had spent so much time chasing the black rose that now that I had it, I was at a loss at what to do with it.

"Kane, your squashin me" Raven laughed gently, I moved off her and just lay beside her. Just looking at her was a thing of beauty. Raven rolled towards me, her soft fingers trailing my face, "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

She gave me the saddest look, I never thought I would see it from her, a look of un-certainty. She put her head down, her eyes firmly on the blanket, "I'm not what you want. I used to be"

Tilting her chin I made those silver orbs look at me, "You still are." I pulled her lips to mine, gently pulling a low grunt from her vocal chords. Just staying here, feeling those lips against mine would be enough. I wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her closer, she fit against me perfectly, her chest pulsing against mine. Raven slithered on top of me, her body rubbing right up against mine, the effect was instant, I never thought a fire would start so quickly, in my old age, it usually took a while, but mere seconds I was ready for more. Raven pulled away and smiled softly, her silver pools dancing. "Inter-resting"

I flipped her so I was pouring all over that small body, "Indeed" I captured her lips again, pressing against her, her body practically moulding into the matress, Those tiny arms trailing up and down my body, squeezing and clenching. Raven dipped her head back, my lips pouring over her throat, every inch of that ivory and coloured skin needed to be tasted, every inch of her needed to be mine.

My lips trailed down the front to her black shirt, I mainly just did what I always did, and ripped her shirt litterly off her body. Raven giggled as I kept ripping her clothing, along with my own. As soon as I was naked I climbed back on her, smothering her body in kisses, Raven shut her eyes in bliss as I just let my lips tingle over her skin. Down her neck and to her full round breasts, a little inhale touched her throat as I took a perfect peirced nipple into my mouth. I pulled at it and squeezed it between my lips, her hands trailing over my head. I pushed along to her other breast, this needed to be drawn out for as long as I could make it. I left her breasts, my fingers however still lingered, the mounds in my grip seemed to make that fire burn hotter.

"Kane"

That is by the far the best sound I had ever heard, it was the fuel that I didn't need but would welcome at any time. I kissed all around her belly, teeth nipping at flesh.

"Kane"

I kept trailing down her small body, my lips hitting the mound. I placed a nice little kiss right on that little ball, Raven almost bucked off the bed.

"Do that again, please do that again"

How could I deny a request that sweet? Keeping the smirk and the overload to myself I trailed back between her legs.

"Spread your legs baby"

Raven, a little hesitant, spread them as far as she could. I was so turned on that I had to stop for a moment, if I went forward head first like I usually did I would lose it, and that wasn't something I wanted right now. Before doubt could raise in anyones head, I probed her open with my fingers, every inch of her was hot and smooth to touch. Gently I slid a thick finger inside her, the walls clutching and gripping, "So tight, so wet"

Raven yelped in pleasure, her tiny hands moulding those huge mounds together, I kept moving my finger inside her pushing her resistance with each slide, I took my finger out and licked it clean. Nothing had ever tasted like this, it didn't have a word good enough to describe it, I slid two fingers inside her, those walls feeling even better. Raven let out a gasp, slight pain stinging her body but the resistance didn't last long, I kept sliding those digits inside her, widening that hole for bigger things.

"Kane!" It barely escaped her chords as another breathless gasp burst from her. I lent down and put that my lips right on that little ball, squashing and nibbling until she was thrashing un-controllably. Just before the explosion I pulled back, she could only come with me inside her, that was the way it was meant to be. I took her hands and nailed them to the bed, my body stretched over her's, anymore torture I was going to explode, I was already leaking a nice little trail. I didn't want to hurt her but that was un-avoidable. Little by little, trying to stop the sudden erruption, I gently pushed inside her until I could go no further. Little tears sprung to her eyes, gently I wiped her tears, the one person I didn't want to hurt. Her hands clasped harder to mine,

"Gimme a moment" She whispered taking a deep breath, a little smile came to that face, "Move a little to the left"

I did as I was asked and suddenly her hips snapped up, "Thats better"

I took those lips, deeply as I started to move. Everything started to move at once, skin brushed skin and the burning flames pushed me harder, I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't help it, I had to move faster because that circuit was coming back to me and I had to evade it. Raven slid her hands from mine, black nails scratching my back, her little body twisting upwards as I plunged deeper. I couldn't hold back any longer, I tried but the reality was I needed to come. Raven's entire body stiffened and in one release juices flowed and her mouth shot off so many dirty words I couldn't catch them all. One last violent thump and everything just spewed inside her. I stayed there inside her until I litterly fell from her, her whole body along with mine was caked in sweat and the ultimate pleasure point had been hit. I lent down and softly took her lips, a sweet kiss that just made everything complete. I moved off her reembering how tiny she was and I really didn't want to squash the poor girl any more than I already had. We just lay there naked and fighting for breath. I turned towards her, "Does that prove my point, that I want you and only you"

Raven let out a giggle as she moved my arm and snuggled into my chest, I, along with most guys, usually didn't like this part of sex but with her it was different, I liked having her that close to me, her body breathing in time with mine. "Yes, it does."

I kissed the top of her head "Good, because if you leave me you'll regret it"

"Ok little creepy now"

"Ok how bout this, I love you always"

Raven kissed my chest lovingly, "I love you too, always"

I fell asleep with her in my arms, I really liked that feeling and I hoped it lasted forever, forever and a day. Around late, I woke up with Raven no where to be found, I couldn't help the sadness that came to my veins, I didn't want her to go but here I was alone. Light singing got to me and I realised that reality wasn't what I thought it was, she was out in the kitchen doing something. Getting up I went out to the kitchen and there she was against the bench lightly singing while doing something. Still butt naked, she kept singing not knowing I was there. I went up and wrapped my arms around her, her neck suddenly under my lips assult.

"What cha doing?"

"I was just making somethin to eat, I got hungry, hope you don't mind"

"Course not" I couldn't help it, I put my giant hand over her chest, her heartbeat thumping against my palm. Raven let out a little grin, I could practically feel it.

"I am real Kane, thats not gonna change"

"I know, its just reality has this nasty little game called everything is real until bam! Guess what, its not"

Raven laughed again "Yeah I know that game, it sucks"

I kissed her neck again my hands wondering over her tiny frame, skin and curves being grasped. Raven pushed back, her little ass rubbing against me, my dick growing harder. Raven kept pushing against me, her smooth skin only making my dick jump with excitement. I bit her earlobe gently pulling that delicious grunt from her lips, "Kane please"

"Kane please what?"

Raven let out another grunt, pushing back on me, the tip just pushing against her entrance. "Please Kane" Raven writhed again, giving her what she wanted I easily slid inside her, her body still tightening at the intruder. I should of waited but I couldn't, I had to move, snapping my hips I just pounded, that was the only word for it. Raven gripped the counter, her knuckles going white. Raven pushed back making my dick jump further inside her. My hands snaked to her breasts, pushing deeper my hands grasped those tits with all the grip I had left. Raven started shaking and yelling words of encouragement, it was too much hearing her voice ripping with clear cut passion made me lose it. A few snaps and again I was spilling inside her. We stayed like that for a few moments, I wasn't going to willingly leave her body, I let nature take its course.

"Kane, do you still want me forever, always?" Raven asked so softly I had to strain to hear her.

I kissed her neck, my voice hot in her peirced ear, "Yes, I want you with me always forever"

She turned around so fast I got a little dizzy, her smile and dancing eyes made it worth it. "Good. I think I'm gonna like it here with you, always"

"Always?" I pressed my forehead against her's, eyes locking and finding forever.

"Always"


End file.
